Dead-Eye Duck
Dead-Eye Duck is the trigger-happy gunner of the Righteous Indignation. Appearance Dead-Eye is a four-armed duck with black feathers, standing somewhat under four feet tall. His left eye is gone, with the socket covered by a red eye-patch: his remaining eye is green, with a large pupil that can make his eye seem totally black. He wears an orange flight-suit, red boots, and a baseball cap. Headphones cover his ears, and he wears a black glove on each of his four hands. Dead-Eye speaks with a Southern accent. Powers and Abilities All four of Dead-Eye's arms can simultaneously wield blasters with incredible dexterity, and his aim is impeccably accurate with any weapon regardless of his missing eye. This makes him incredibly dangerous in battle, both on land and in space. Despite being a duck, he cannot fly. Background Dead-Eye is from the all-duck planet Kanopis-3, where everybody, like him, has an extra pair of arms. In his youth, he was a member of the Corsair Canards: a notorious band of merciless space pirates lead by Captain Lanel. At some point, Dead-Eye gave up his career to join S.P.A.C.E. Personality Being a former pirate, Dead-Eye is easily the most morally ambiguous member of the Righteous Indignation's crew, and also the most cantankerous. His hatred of the Toad Empire is downright bloodthirsty: he unabashedly yearns to vaporize any Toad ships he sees, wherever and whenever he sees them, and he tends to not care about violent repercussions in general beyond enjoying them. He is very loyal, however: even as a member of S.P.A.C.E. he refuses to betray his old clan, and he always follows his orders to the letter. Although generally repentant of his checkered past, it has hurt him before. When Al Negator made application to the ''Righteous Indignation ''to replace the lost Bruce, Dead-Eye was dead set against signing Al, claiming that he was a sleazosaur, and "ain't nothing good said about no sleazosaur". Bucky retorted "Or a pirate", thinking that Dead-Eye was in no position to cast stones at others given his personal history. This would later prove a mistake on Bucky's part, as Dead-Eye's intuition would soon prove correct. Despite leaving the pirates, he still gets tempted to swipe things sometimes. When first introduced to Willy DuWitt, he is unsure of humans, but time was of the essence, so he reluctantly followed Bucky through the portal to the Universe, where he and Bucky found themselves in Willy's residence in San Francisco. Dead-Eye stole some of Willy's play money, thinking it was genuine currency, then saw a toy gun in Willy's room. Dead-Eye reported to Bucky that Willy may be part of a hostile race, and that he had better confiscate this dangerous firearm, to which Bucky approved. Later, when Willy saved the ''Righteous Indigination ''from being blown to kingdom come by the toads, Dead-Eye said he earned Willy's trust and apologized for the earlier pilferage, only to have Willy remarks they were some cheap toys of play money and an innocuous water pistol. Relationships Dead-Eye is very close friends with Kamikaze Kamo. He also seems to see Willy as a friend, being more open to him than he is to the rest of the Righteous Indignation's crew. Dead-Eye has not completely given up his pirate ways - his connection to the Corsair Canards allowed S.P.A.C.E. to make a treaty with them, enlisting their support against the Toad Empire. It's implied that he used to be Lanelle's boyfriend until he gave up being a pirate. Category:Character Category:Canards Category:Righteous Indignation Crew Category:Help Category:Heroes